


Uno para todos

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Introspection, M/M, Rough Sex, Self-Doubt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Querría explicarle lo que se escondía detrás su comportamiento, querría decirle cuanto lo asustara lo que los esperaba de allí en adelante, pero sabía que el menor no iba a comprender.
Relationships: Aniya Keiichi/Okada Yuya





	Uno para todos

**Uno para todos**

No le gustaba la manera como Okada lo estaba mirando.

Se habría con mucho gusto levantado para darle un puñetazo, y estaba seguro que lo habría hecho sentir mejor, pero no tenía las fuerzas.

Estaba harto, Aniya. Harto de los seis meses pasados peleando, discutiendo, quedándose sentados en esa sala regodeándose en la pena sin lograr nada.

Estaba harto.

“¿Qué quieres?” le preguntó, cruzando los brazos al pecho y recayendo contra el respaldo del sofá.

Okada cogió los hombros, lamiéndose el labio superior.

“¿Por qué siempre haces así?” suspiró. “Por qué nunca confías en nosotros bastante de dejarnos...”

“Idiota.” lo interrumpió pronto. “Si os preocuparais más de jugar y menos de daros complejos de nenazas, no habría necesitad que yo me preocupara para vosotros también.”

El menor se levantó rápido, agarrándolo por la camiseta y tirándolo, así que quedara lo menor espacio posible entre ellos.

“¿Complejos de nenazas?” repetí, chasqueando la lengua. “Antes yo pensaría a tus delirios de grandeza, sin preocuparme de mierdas así, Aniya. Tienes talento, pero eso no te da el derecho de elegir si debemos jugar o no.”

Aniya suspiró, determinado a no reaccionar a esa postura.

Querría explicarle lo que se escondía detrás su comportamiento, querría decirle cuanto lo asustara lo que los esperaba de allí en adelante, pero sabía que el menor no iba a comprender.

No era optimista, Okada, así como en ese momento ninguno de ellos lo era, pero de verdad no tenía éxito de ver lo que estaba más allá de unos partidos de entrenamiento, más allá de unos lanzamientos y unas bateadas, cuando finalmente el juego hubiera empezado de verdad.

Tenía miedo de decepcionarlos, todos, y aún más tenía miedo de verlos decepcionar ellos mismos para haber soñado el imposible.

Puso las manos encima a las suya, sorprendentemente delicado, y lo obligó a dejarlo, moviéndose para que se sentara a su lado.

“Ya no quiero oír esta mierda.” le dijo, calmo. “Esperaba que después de todo esto tiempo hubieras aprendido a conocerme bastante bueno de saber que no pienso de ser mejor que vosotros, mejor que ti.”

Okada se mordió un labio, inseguro, y Aniya lo vio hesitar.

Antes que pusiera contestar, llevó una mano detrás su nuca, tirándolo cerca y besándolo, callando su respuesta.

El menor se retiró, fingiéndose irritado.

“No es el momento, Kei. Estábamos hablando de cómo te divierta haciendo el héroe en nuestro lugar.”

Aniya le sonrió, acercándose y callándolo con otro beso.

“Hemos discutido durante meses. ¿Estás seguro que no podemos posponer un poco?”

Leía la gana en los ojos de Yuya. Sabía que lo quería exactamente como Aniya, sabía también que estaba una manera rápida para terminar esa discusión y no dejar que el mayor siguiera mintiéndole sobre la razón porque se comportaba de esa manera.

Y cedió, pues, dejándose besar, dejándose desnudar por las manos rápidas del otro, encontrándose bajo de él sin saber cómo.

Aniya quería decir a sí mismo que esa solo era una manera para librarse de un problema sin ulteriores explicaciones, pero cuando Okada fue nudo bajo de él, cuando lo vio ceder a su toque, se rindió.

No era una artimaña, era porque Okada estaba hermoso, porque estaba suyo, y porque estaba saturo de necesitar a él y su cuerpo para volver estando bien.

No perdió tiempo, empezó rápido a prepararlo mientras lo distraía con la boca en el pecho, sintiendo Okada soltarse rápido y gemir y rogar para tener algo más que eso.

Aniya levantó los ojos y le sonrió, feliz que el menor lo hiciera aún capaz de hacerlo.

Se arrodilló enfrente al sofá, tomando sus piernas porque las abriera, y se puso entre de ellas, empujando dentro de él con un movimiento determinado.

Se inclinó en adelante, dejando que el menor se aferrara a él con brazos y piernas, y empezó moviéndose con impetuosidad, conociendo las reacciones del cuerpo de Okada, sabiendo que lo quería así, que así lo necesitaba.

“Eres bueno.” jadeó Yuya en su oreja. “A distraerme.”

Aniya no puso evitar de reír, siguiendo moviéndose dentro de él, llevando la mano con que no lo estaba teniendo a la erección del menor, moviéndola rápido y excitándose hacia su límite viéndolo perder el control, morderse un labio para impedirse de gritar y al final correrse en su agarre, arañándole la espalda con las uñas.

Aniya siguió empujando, rápido, ansioso de llegar al orgasmo; y cuando finalmente tuvo éxito venció la apuesta con el cuerpo del menor, porque de verdad tuvo éxito de sentirse bien, de olvidar todo lo que no fuera esa sensación de calor, de pura estasis.

Se dejó caer contra de él, sin tener tiempo de relajarse antes que Okada lo empujara a lado, fingiéndose irritado.

“¿Piensas que esto sea bastante para olvidar todo?” preguntó, levantando una ceja y vistiéndose rápido.

Aniya cogió los hombros, sentándose en el sofá y acariciándole la espalda, tirándolo cerca.

“¿No? Me parecía que estuviera funcionando bien.” contestó, sonriendo.

Okada abrió la boca como para responderle, pero al final pareció rendirse.

Aniya estuvo agradecido, porque aún no estaba listo para hablarse, para abrirse, decirle con que fantasmas estuviera luchando ahora.

Por el momento, le bastaba que fuera allí, que todos lo fueran, que le mostraran un poco de fe.

Que le mostraran que juntos iban a pasar a través de ese infierno.


End file.
